Hot Springs
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: After a diplomatic mission on Deltrim 3, the crew of the Enterprise enjoy what the planet has to offer. PC. R&R please.


**Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me, I am merely borrowing them and letting them have the courage to do what they wanted to do but weren't allowed by the powers that be.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing:** P/C

**Summary:** After a diplomatic mission on Deltrim 3, the crew of the Enterprise enjoy what the planet has to offer. P/C alert.

**A/n:** Many thanks to my beta, Jamie, not only for going through the story and making sure I haven't made any glaring mistakes but also for the random chats we have on AIM.

Consider this my Valentines gift to all you P/C-ers out there.

**Hot Springs**

Finally, aftersix days of intense mediation between the Federation and the Deltrims, the planet's government had reached a conclusion that was acceptable to all parties concerned. It hadn't been easy, but with Captain Jean-Luc Picard heading the diplomatic party, a truce had been assured and normal trade routes were re-established. The Deltrim Governor, Marcus Lepal, granted the Enterprise's crew some shore leave, letting them have a free reign to enjoy the comforts that Deltrim offered. The planet was rich in greenery, the farmland was fertile, and the snow peaked mountains dominated the skyline. The Deltrims were gracious hosts, suggesting places to visit or to eat and even offering to be tour guides for a small, reasonable fee.

The Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer, Beverly Crusher, stood staring out into the distance. The sound of the early morning bird song broke the silence that had reigned supreme throughout the night. Beverly had risen early because Deanna had told her about the hot springs. According to the counselor, the hot springs on Deltrim 3 were legendary; a must-see place, if you were ever fortunate to be on the planet. Beverly wasn't about to argue with her, when it came to relaxation; Deanna's suggestions were gold. Because of their popularity, the springs were always in use, crowds would descend on them at midday and remain there for the rest day. It wouldn't have been a problem, if bathing suits, could be worn but according to Deanna, you had to be naked upon entering the spring. Beverly wasn't a prude, but when she chose to be naked, she was either alone or with someone she wanted to see her naked. She wanted to enjoy the springs without feeling self-conscious or worrying about sharing the springs with naked strangers and trying to make small talk. Despite Deanna's assurances that nothing could be seen once you entered the springs, Beverly decided on an early morning visit to the springs in order to avoid any awkwardness.

As the morning sun began to rise, Beverly went back into her room and gathered her things before heading towards the springs. On her way, she couldn't help but admire the plant life and she decided she would have to ask the Governor if she could take some samples back with her. To her relief, she didn't come across a soul as she entered the glade and she felt herself relax. She would have been disappointed if she had come across someone. A large willow-like tree dominated the glade, its branches hanging down to the ground, hiding the springs from view. Beverly walked forward and gently pulled some of the branches to one side. She gasped as her eyes fell upon the welcoming spring; it reminded her of the lagoons in stories, her Nana had told her when she was a child. Beauiful, bright flowers of yellow, orange and red surrounded the spring, which was bubbling away. The heat was rose from the pool, giving the whole area a mystical look. Deanna had been right when she had told her that you couldn't see the bottom of the spring. It really was enchanting and Beverly was glad that she had chosen this time in the morning to pay her visit.

Beverly walked forward; her excitement and curiosity peaked as she drank in the beautiful sight before her. She bent down and picked one of the red flowers, the petals were as smooth as silk. She placed the flower in her hair and resumed to her intended spot. Taking another quick look around to make sure she was truly alone, she began to undress. She undressed at a leisurely pace; she saw no sense in rushing. There was something quite liberating about undressing outdoors and something naughty about baring all. The cool air of Deltrim 3 kissed her skin as inch by inch it was exposed. Beverly shuddered slightly as her skin goose bumped. She bent down and picked up discarded clothing and then walked towards the bubbling water. As she placed her clothing on a nearby rock, she suddenly had the desire to run around the glade, to experience the serene area in all her glory. She knew it was childish, but that was the fun of it. She took off in a gentle jog, her hands cupped around her own breasts, to hold them in position. She gathered speed and a giggle erupted from her throat as she ran in circles. She remembered running around like this of Arvada III while her father filled up the paddling pool. The bittersweet memory brought a smile to her face. Her father had come back from the town with the plastic inflatable and had explained to her that they had been popular in the twentieth century. She had loved that paddling pool and had spent hours out in the garden in it.

Coming to an abrupt stop at edge of the spring, she looked down into the misty water before closing her eyes and jumping in. The warm water surrounded her as she went under and held she her breath before bobbling back up to the surface. The water refreshed her instantly and she made a mental note to supply Deanna with as much chocolate as she wanted when they returned to the ship. Her skin began to tingle as the minerals and other holistic properties of the water lapped against her body. Beverly let out a contented sigh as she floated on her back. She wouldn't have wanted to share this blissful moment with anyone else. Well, a certain captain had fluttered through her mind when she had first entered the glade, but she wouldn't have been able to mess around like pre-adolescent child if he had been accompanying her. Hell, she wouldn't have been naked if she had been with him. Though, she would have _liked_ to be naked while with him.

Her head coming into contact with something jolted her from her thoughts and she turned in the water to see what she had bumped her head on. She didn't think it had been a rock or anything like that because it hadn't been that hard. Sturdy, but not hard. The steam from the spring was clouded her vision, so she reached out blindly with her hand to find what she had hit. Her hand touched something smooth; she groped around, exploring the thing and then pulled her hand back abruptly when she realised it wasn't a something she had bumped into, but a some_one_.

'_Oh god,' _she thought.

As the mist cleared slightly, Beverly came face to face with who she had bumped into. The annoyed face of her captain and best friend looked back at her. She was far too embarrassed to notice that his expression soften when he realized who had bumped into him.

"Beverly," began Jean-Luc.

'_Oh god, I'm naked_._'_

"I didn't think anyone else would be up at this time," he continued.

Beverly simply stared at him. Her brain wasn't engaging with her mouth and she was stood their gaping. She was naked and in the same hot spring as Jean-Luc Picard. If she was naked, he would be and that meant they were both naked and standing mere millimetres away from each other. Despite there obvious lack of clothing, Jean-Luc just stood there as if they had met up in a turbo-lift.

'_Say something damn it,"_ she mentally scolded herself.

"Get out!" she suddenly blurted aloud.

"What?" asked Jean-Luc, clearly taken back by her tone of voice. He knew it was an awkward situation, but he had tried to make it less awkward by acting as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Jean-Luc," she pleaded, her voice strained, "get out."

"I've only just got in," he began.

"I was here first," she cut in as she looked down to make sure she was covered.

"It's big enough for the both of us," he said as he took a step back. "I can't see anything."

Beverly wanted the ground to open and swallow her up whole. Why did he have to go and say that?

"That's beside the point," she said. "Stop acting like a child and get out."

"If anyone is behaving like a child…," he began.

Beverly felt her temper rising and she bit down on her lip to prevent herself from saying something that she might regret. She wasn't being childish; she was just trying to preserve the little modesty she had left. She couldn't understand why Jean-Luc wasn't panicking like she was. Usually, he was the one whose ears turned red when he brushed against her accidentally at breakfast while reaching for something. He was the one who would cough to cover a nervous laugh and yet, here he was, standing naked in front of her without a care in the world.

"Get out," she asked again.

"I've nothing on," he replied.

"Nor have I, but I'm your doctor, after all," she said, a little smug. "So, I've seen it all before."

Beverly had to fight the grin now threatening to appear on her lips. It was true, during his annual physical; she had seen all of him. Jean-Luc Picard was a fine specimen of manhood, his body not showing his true age. She would even go as far as saying; his body was as good, even better then men half his age. He looked after his body. He had done a good job.

A very good job.

"So maybe it's about time the tables were turned."

Beverly felt her mouth drop open. Once again, words evaded her. She cursed her brain for letting her down at a moment like this. She was known for her quick wit and sharp replies, but at the moment, Jean-Luc had the upper hand. Had she heard him correctly?

"It's only fair," he said.

He was right. She could see the logic in it. She had been his doctor for years, she had seen him in many states, both clothed and unclothed. The only skin she had flashed him had been her leg and that had been on purpose because she had wanted his attention. She shook her head, startling herself from her thoughts. She shouldn't be agreeing with him. He had overstepped the line. She didn't owe him anything. It was her profession that had led to her seeing him naked.

"You can't compare the two situations," she finally said.

"I'm only trying to lighten the situation," he admitted. "It is funny when you think about it."

The warmth in his voice eased her and she had to admit, she could see the funny side of. It would be one of those stories to have about over a glass or two of Chateau Picard. Deanna would have a field day with this as soon as she found out. She had just been taken by surprise and she hadn't reacted well. She had just been thinking about him and then, there he was.

"I guess we both had the same idea this morning," she said.

"To avoid the crowds and preserve some modesty," he offered.

"Yes," she agreed before breaking out into a light-hearted chuckle. "The best laid plans."

"I'm telling the truth when I say, I can't see anything," he assured her.

"Ssshhh," she asked as she reached out and placed a finger on his lips. "Don't keep on."

She felt him smile against her finger and then he surprised her by placing a gentle kiss on it before pulling away.

"Why don't we just enjoy it," he suggested. "If it means anything, there is no one else I would rather spend this time with than you."

His gentle words touched her, they were heart felt and she knew the admission wouldn't have been easy for him to say. He was a close guarded person, one who kept his feelings close to his heart. Only a few people were privileged to know the man behind the captain's mask. She was one of the fortunate ones. She had taken that for granted at times, but what hurt her the most was that she hadn't realised she was doing it.

As they stood in the water, she recalled all the times she had hurt him by rebuffing his advances. He hadn't pushed her into anything, but if he had, he would have had her. She knew if he had just kissed her that night they had returned from KesPrytt, she wouldn't have left his quarters. She had wanted him to kiss her. She had willed him too, but he hadn't. He hadn't seen that the pitiful excuse she had used was meant to have given him the reason to prove her wrong. She should have gone straight back into his quarters after waiting for him to come after her. She should have known he was far too much a gentleman to pursue her after she had given him what he thought the final word on them.

"Penny," he asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Now, I'm usually the one who asks you that," she said with a smile.

"I know," he said, returning her smile. "You seemed a little lost there."

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly.

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"For hurting you," she answered. "I never meant too."

She felt his hands brush against hers under the water before taking them in his and squeezing them gently. She felt him pull her towards him, but then he stopped suddenly as he remembered their current predicament.

"You didn't hurt me," he said. "It is understandable, you thought you were alone here."

"I don't mean this," she said as she detangled one of her hands from his and reached out to touch his face. "After KesPrytt."

She felt him stiffen at her touch, and as she caressed his cheek, she felt him relax. She took a step closer to him, she could see him clearly now as the stream encased them together. His hazel eyes held a glint of sadness in them and she knew she was the case of that.

"I wanted you to kiss me," she revealed.

"How was I know that?" he asked.

"I just thought you would," she admitted.

"Oh, Beverly," he said, shaking his head. "Am I ever going to understand how that pretty little head of yours works?"

Beverly smiled and looked down at their still joined hands. "I could help you."

"I would like that," he said as he placed a finger under her chin and cocked her face up so she was looking at him. His fingers danced across the smooth skin of her neck as he smiled at her.

Beverly forgot all about where they were at that moment; she was too busy concentrating on Jean-Luc's hand. His hand had dropped from her neck and down on to her shoulder while his other hand reached up and tucked a stray piece of red behind her ear.

"Now, I know what you want, I hope you don't mind if I…." he stopped what he was saying and pulled her towards him. His lips brushed against hers softly and when she responded, he kissed her a little harder. Her hands moved up his chest, caressing him before they ran over his shoulders and looped around his neck. The kiss was loving and tender, it emphasized the truth of their feelings for one another. They pulled away to gain their breath but they remained in each other's arms. Neither wanted to break the spell that had fallen upon them. They kissed again and then again, letting the years of pent up emotion pour out through their swollen lips.

"I love you, Beverly," he whispered against her ear.

Beverly's eyes shone with tears. One slipped down her cheek, and Jean-Luc gently kissed it away.

"Oh, Jean-Luc, I love you too," she said as she buried her head in his shoulder.

She felt safe as his arms wrapped around tightly, comforting her as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. The emotional dam she had been building for most of her adult life had finally been broken down by the man, holding her. She felt one of his hands slip into hair at the base of her back, gently he tipped her head back and covered her lips with his own.

THE END


End file.
